Smash Bros Monopoly
by Roy Of Fire3
Summary: Are the smashers able to play monopoly? Find Out! Funny! Please R&R.
1. Monopoly

Smash Bros. Play Monopoly

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Super Smash Bros. The game is Nintendo's.

This is my 1st FF, so be easy, but honest when you review.

Ok, I got a seven…..yeah! I'm on Baltic Ave. Roy said.

It's $60. Marth replied, already board with the game.

I know! I know! (Pulls out $60. Gives to banker) Roy replied to Marth.

Thank you. The high pitch voice of Kirby chimed in.

Now me! Link yelled, overly excited for some odd reason. Maybe because he was next to Zelda. (Rolls a 3) Yeah! I'm on Boardwalk!

(Pulls out sword) You buy it and you will not see tomorrow! Roy said through gritted teeth.

Here Kirby, $400! Like said fast, slamming the money in Kirby's face, to make sure that Roy didn't kill it.

Roy: Yah! (Charges blast)

Link: (Pulling out sword) Die! (Jumps out of chair to attack Roy)

Zelda: …..ok, well, my roll. (Rolls a 9) Yeah! I'm on St. James Place!

I own that! That'll be $10 please. Samus grinned, even though it was useable

Lets see… (Face goes white) I only have nine!

Young Link: Then mortgage something!

I don't wanna!

You haveta! Samus snapped.

Zelda: Fine! (Mortgages St. Charles Place)

Here! $10

Samus: Thanks! (puts money in pile)

Suddenly, the back wall behind the players explodes and Link flies through. This explosion causes the board to ignite and it burns to a crisp. The smashers are all sitting on the floor, really mad at Roy and Link.

You sorry little freaks! I hope I never grow up like ya'll! The young Ness yelled.

Link! I hope you can pay for this wall! And the new game! Zelda snapped at him.

I wanna play! Kirby wined.

Link: Fine, I'll pay for it.


	2. Buying Another Board

Smash Bros. Monopoly. Chapter 2.

(I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS. MONOPOLY. OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY)

When we left, Link and Roy had destroyed the monopoly board. Oh, and half the side wall and the dining room table, too. (To save time, Link is in normal type. Roy's is in **bold**)

-AT A LOCAL DISCOUNT STORE-

This sucks. I can't believe I have to buy another board.

**Well, if you hadn't bought that property, we wouldn't have to buy one.**

Oh, shut up!

Link and Roy walked down the aisle with the board games in it. They came to the monopoly boards and saw there were 5 different kinds.

What the heck? Which one do we buy?

**(Picking up Monopoly collector's edition) Let's just get this one.**

Fine, how much is it?

**(Looking at price) um…$23.88.**

$23.88 for a board game? What do these people think were made of?

**Obviously they think were made of money.**

Well, were not!

Link and Roy went up to the front counter at the self-checkout. Link picked up a roll of Bubble Tape and set it on the belt. After an evil look from Roy, Link started to conveyer belt.

_Welcome! Please choose a language_

Link poked English

_Hola. Plesa scanne el itemrs_

**What?**

(Sweatdrop) I didn't understand a word it just said!

Link hit the reset button and hit English again. This time it worked.

_Please scan you items on the scanner_

Link scanned the Bubble Tape

_Bubble Tape: $4.88_

(Bigger sweatdrop) What the…? The tag said $0.99!

**(Snickering) Well, maybe the price just rose**

Haha. Very funny.

_Place item in bag!_

Link put the bubble tape in the bag.

_(Louder)PLACE ITEM IN BAG!_

I did! See? (Points to bag)

_PLACE ITEM IN BAG! PLACE ITEM IN BAG! PLACE ITEM IN BAG! PLACE ITEM…_

(Pulls out Bubble Tape) Here! (Slams into bag)

_Please do not put item in bag as hard. Thank you._

Roy begins to laugh like crazy.

Stupid machine

_I heard that!_

(HUGE sweatdrop) …ok then. It's possessed

**Roy: This is too funny!**

Shut up, Roy!

_Please continue scanning or touch pay now_

Link picked up the monopoly set and slid it across the scanner

_Butt crack cover-up: $23.88_

What the heck? It's a monopoly set! Not butt crack cover-up!

By now, a few people have turned around and are watching Link. Roy is howling. The people turn around.

This is stupid! (Smacks the machine)

_Butt crack…butt crack…butt crack…bu…(keeps going)_

(6 foot sweatdrop) ………………

**(Joking and laughing)OH MY GOD! THIS IS SOOOOO FUNNY! YOU MIGHT WANNA WATCH THAT RASH, LINK**

What rash? Shut up!

_Butt crack…butt crack…_

I've had it! (Pulls out sword)

**Calm down there, Link.**

By now, everyone in the store is watching Link and Roy. Even the store helpers are staying back. They think this is too funny to stop.

Die you stupid machine! (Stabs sword straight through screen)

_Butt crack…shutting…shutting…_

(sweatdrop reaching to China) My butt crack isn't shutting!

Roy begins to laugh so loudly he's tearing up.

_Butt…shutting down…(dies)_

Finally!

Well, now I guess you're gonna pay for the scanner and your stuff. The helper finally butted in.

But! Didn't you hear it!

Yes, but I don't care about your butt problems. I need $600 for the screen! Helper snapped

$600?

Yes, and $27.23 for the stuff. So pay me $627.23! Helper said.

But…

I don't care about you hide! Hand me the money! Helper said louder

Fine! (Pulls out money) Here!

Thank you. Have a nice day butt…erm…I mean sir. Helper laughed

HAHA!

(Mumbling) You sorry excuse for a person

Roy and Link leave the store and get in the car.

That was wrong

**But so right!**

Link gave Roy an evil look before starting the car and driving back to the mansion.

Well, hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Next chapter up soon.


End file.
